Theatronpa
by ThatOneJay123
Summary: 16 college theatre students enroll into Hope's Peak University, a well established institute that only allows the best of the best to attend. For Emma Jane, the Super College Level Stage Manager, and others, this could be her opportunity to land a career in the coveted industry, but when a mysterious robot in a suit shows up, will their hopes begin to die out?
1. Prologue (Part One)

_**A/N: I do not own DanganRonpa. All original characters are created by me. Please let me know what you think!**_

I stand in front of an intimidating building; It's shadow covers me, as I stare up at it. Hope's Peak University. It's astonishing I was accepted into this college. My mom was overjoyed when I was accepted, mainly because the government paid for all expenses, and I was excited to get more career opportunities with this prestigious school. One night, I was getting ready to go to sleep and decided to check my email. It was surreal. I opened an email from Hope's Peak University, assuming it was a rejection letter, yet I was met with delight at the time. Internet confetti fell to the lower part of my computer screen in celebration.

Now, all I can feel is dread. Will the other theatre students like me? When I was in high school, I was part of a youth theatre company. The other kids didn't necessarily dislike me, but I was always shy and intimidated. After our meetings, everyone would socialize afterwards, while I decided to take my leave quietly, which might've made things more awkward.

No. This time will be different. That was past me. I will be better, after all, this is a fresh start, right? I am Emma Jane, the Super College Level Stage Manager now. My chest still swells with pride that I was able to get that title. I never thought that I would get this far, I guess. Therefore, I can't let the other students' opinions of me deter me from my future.

It will be exciting to get to know the other 15 students in my class. Who knows what type of people Hope's Peak has also accepted? I thought about reading some forums about the incoming 41-A class that I was in, but ultimately didn't. It would be more exciting to get to know my fellow classmates personally, instead of stalking them. I also didn't want to read more about myself. The idea of so many strangers looking up information on me just because I was enrolled in some college. Maybe it isn't too late to turn around and go home. My mother would be somewhat understanding- okay, maybe not.

I just need to take some steps forward into the building. I've already dumped my suitcase and backpack at my dorm, so all I have to do now is go to the orientation ceremony or whatever they call it. Maybe I can wait a couple of minutes, but I look at my watch. It should be starting soon. Besides, showing up late would not give off good first impressions. Therefore, I take a deep breath, swallowing my urge to vomit. After a couple of strides, I am in the building, but I end up losing my lunch from when I ate earlier with my mom. It isn't because of nervousness though, I feel dizzy and collapse to the ground like a typical young adult protagonist.


	2. Prologue (Part Two)

**Author's Note: I do not own DanganRonpa. ****_Feel free to ask questions or react in the reviews! I'll make sure to reply to them!_**

I wake up feeling fully rested for once. I keep my eyes closed, soaking in a sense of peace and tranquility. The hard ground beneath me reminds me of what happened. I guess I'm just laying in the front entry of Hope's Peak University's main building. That's somewhat embarrassing, but clearly no one else has seen me yet or they would have woken me up. I decide to get up before someone else does. As I opened my eyes, I hear some sighs of relief and laughing. I notice I am in some sort of gym. The volleyball nets are still up and the walls are made out of bricks. Next to my head lays a volleyball. I briefly wonder why the volleyball nets are set up, but what's more concerning is the crowd of people around me. Were they watching me sleep?! I instantly blush.

A girl finally decides to speak up. She has dark skin, the colour of unsweetened coffee. She leans over me, I'm still on the ground. Her curly dark hair lands close to my nose, and I notice she has streaks of dark, navy blue that accent how her hair curves. I've totally missed what she said, so I ask her to repeat herself.

"We thought you might've died," she pronounces, slowly to make sure I understand her this time. She must think I can't hear, but really I was just distracted. I still am distracted. Her hair touches my nose for an instant before she tucks it behind her ear. "I woke up in the same classroom as you, but you didn't wake up, so I started looking for other people-"

"And you found me, so I saved her!" interrupts a boy that was part of the cluster surrounding me. I gaze at him briefly. He has a bucket hat on and a bit of facial hair. I feel like I remember him, but my memory is a little fuzzy still.

The girl counters, disagreeing with the boy, "Actually, I found Antony who happened to be in the same room as you." She turns towards me. "Antony picked you up and brought you here where the rest of us were gathering!" She said it so brightly. I nod, not really listening.

"I was still part of saving her!" whins bucket boy.

A girl further off to the side snorts. "None of us really saved her. She was clearly overdosing on whatever drug they used to knock us out." I feel suddenly underdressed. Maybe I should've dressed in something other than black yoga pants and a red hoodie from my old school. In contrast, this girl wore a red dress, red lipstick, and had dyed red hair. She must've dyed it recently, she's stained slightly on the neck which can only be seen because her hair is tied up. "Anyways, because I'm actually civilized, let me introduce myself, I am Scarlette Walker." I realize I'm still on the ground, so I start sitting up, but I'm pushed back down.

The other girl introduces herself, "Oh right, I'm Claire Williams, Super College Level Understudy!" I swear I could see cutesy little particles surround Claire. I must be hallucinating. "Sorry, but you should still lay down! You may still be experiencing dizziness and could fall over." I nod.

The bucket boy at this point clears his throat. "I am Joshua Hendrix, but you already know me, Emma! Remember, we worked at the same children's theatre! I am the Super College Level Set Designer!" Unfortunately, I do start remembering.

I finally introduce myself after a pregnant pause in the conversation.

"Wait, your name IS Emma Jane?!" an alarmed voice asks. I look over. It came from a blond boy sitting in the bleachers. He looks familiar. No way…

"Antony?" I sit up and feel a little nauseous as he approaches, much to the dismay of Claire. It was definitely Antony, Antony Price, a friend I met back in middle school. Back in the day, we did youth theatre together.

His chiseled, smooth face is scrunched up like when he acts like an old person, but he isn't acting right now. He looks shocked - no confused. "Jane, I didn't think you would be here. In fact, when I was carrying you, you only looked a bit familiar." His face reddens at the last sentence.

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting you to be here either." I trail that sentence with an awkward couple of laughs. "Ummm… What's your talent?"

He responds quickly. "Super College Level Director! I'm assuming you're… the Super College Level Stagehand?" I feel my stomach drop.

"No, actually. I'm the Stage Manager," I mumble. He nods, his face is shaped like the letter o. As we've been talking about our talent, I realize Scarlette never said what her talent was, so I turned to her and asked.

Scarlette's face drops a little. "Oh, I… can't remember," she confesses blankly, which causes two boys in the back to look up.

One wears a suit, neatly pressed. They both walk over. Suit boy announces himself, "I am Joseph Coleman." His tenor voice gives off an air of sophistication. "I, along with my brother, also cannot remember our talents." He motions to the boy next to him.

The other boy wears a simple sweatpants and shirt. It comforts me a little that someone else dressed casually. He states, "I'm Monroe." I'm a little confused. Class 41-A is suppose to be only theatre-based, as the school is trying out grouping students with similar talents together in order to better advance their skills.

"Well, it has to be a talent related to theatre. We're all in class 41-A, right?" concludes another girl. She has a high pitched voice, but it wasn't necessarily unpleasant. She must've walked over here behind Monroe and Joseph. I noticed that she wore a letterman jacket which showed that she lettered in academics and theatre, all four years. "Anyways, my name is Sienna Stewert, the Super College Level Actress!" Sienna announces with a flair of enthusiasm. "It's a little confusing that they haven't started orientation," she says with slight annoyance. "But whatever the case, let's keep getting to know each other!"

"Alright then." Next to Sienna stood a boy, he was handsome, fit, and had a wide smile. "The name's Benjamin Davis, SCL Actor," he says suavely, using the abbreviation for Super College Level.

Already, I could tell the Sienna and Benjamin were high on their own amazingness, but who isn't when they're in theatre.

"Sweet! I'm Mateo Asher! SCL Prop Master!" loudly announces Mateo. He grins. "Joshua and I went to high school together!"

Joshua quickly responds, "We did?"

"Yeah! You don't remember?" Mateo shakes off his disappointment, fiddles with the pair of headphones around his neck, and keeps talking in a loud enthusiastic voice, "This is Wilson Wilson. We were talking earlier. He's a bit shy, but Wilson is the SCL Ensemble Member." Wilson, standing closely to Mateo, gives a small wave and smile.

And I'm Lila Quinn! The Super College Level Playwright!" announces a girl with bravo. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself before. I saw you, Emma, when you were heading inside the building, but I was consumed with… bad vibes…" Lila's fairly tall and skinny, but I don't have much time to look at her or process what she said, before another person introduces themselves.

"Right, I'm Poppy!" a shorter girl introduces herself. Her voice is light and airy. Poppy seems excited. "I'm so glad to see my fellow classmates!" I'm also glad.

"What's your last name? Talent?" Sienna rudely asks, pointedly ignoring Poppy's last statement.

Poppy clears her throat. "Right, my last name is Langley… and I am the SCL Board Operator." Poppy doesn't seem to mind Sienna's harshness or maybe she doesn't identify it as such. "This kid," she motions to another person, "is Henry Theodore… the SCL light designer."

Henry grumbles, "I could've introduced myself, ya' know?" A girl dressed in warm tones with a fuzzy shirt on whispers to Henry. "Sure" he replies. "This is the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful, Darcy Griffin! The SCL Sound Designer!" He smiles and winks at her, which makes her giggle. I look to see the others reactions. Sienna rolls her eyes at the display of odd affection. I roll my eyes at her.

Another guy chuckles. He's skinny and tall, wearing an opened button down shirt with a graphic tee underneath. "I guess I'm the last one to introduce myself. The name's Robert Jackson. SCL Choreographer."

"That's where you're wrong! I will be the last one to introduce myself," announces an unfamiliar voice. We all turn to look at where it's coming from. It's standing on the stage in the gym, but I don't even know how to describe it. It's a weird, plush, monochromatic bear that's wearing a suit and glasses. Sitting on its head is a hat, similar to the one Perry the platypus from Phineas and Ferb wears. Covering its eyes are shaded glasses, but one seems to be glowing red underneath it. Oddly, looking at it feels familiar, and I feel… excited, yet despairful? "My name is MonoProducer, the headmaster of Hope's Peak University!" it shrieks with delight.

Cast List (In Order of Appearance):

Emma Jane - Super College Level Stage Manager

Claire Williams - Super College Level Understudy

Joshua Hendrix - Super College Level Set Designer

Scarlette Walker - ?

Antony Price - Super College Level Director

Joseph Coleman - ?

Monroe Coleman - ?

Sienna Stewert - Super College Level Actress

Benjamin Davis - Super College Level Actor

Mateo Asher - Super College Level Prop Master

Wilson Wilson - Super College Level Ensemble Member

Lila Quinn - Super College Level Playwright

Poppy Langley - Super College Level Board Operator

Henry Theodore - Super College Level Light Designer

Darcy Griffin - Super College Level Sound Designer

Robert Jackson - Super College Level Choreographer

MonoProducer - Headmaster of Hope's Peak University


	3. Prologue (Part Three)

**Part Three**

MonoProducer finishes shrieking with laughter. A burning sensation develops in my stomach. Suddenly I came to a realization, I need to use the bathroom, but this was not the time for that. We need more information, clearly this MonoProducer thing isn't the actual headmaster of Hope's Peak University.

Claire starts, "MonoProducer? I thought the headmaster was-"

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONGGGG!" screams MonoProducer. It's voice is high pitched and annoying. It's painful listening to MonoProducer's voice. "I AM the headmaster! Not only that…" it pauses for dramatic appeal, "I am the one and only, first ever host for the Hope's Peak University killing game!"

"K-killing what?!" exclaims Lila. "I- I don't want to perform m-mutilations!" Her hands are around her face in horror.

Antony chimed in his own concerns, a bit more eloquently, at least.

"OI CUT THE CRAP!" yells Scarlette, "Clearly, this is a mere prank by the older classmates." Sienna nods and agrees. Although, I didn't feel as sure, as much as I didn't want to believe in this so called 'killing game.'

"THERE IS NO CRAP!" announces MonoProducer, then lowers his voice, "I promise you." MonoProducer then returns to their regular tone of voice, bright, loud, and obnoxious. "Now, with my introduction finished, let's move on to a more exciting bit!" They proceed to hand out electronic devices, which look like high tech phones. I power my device on. "These devices are your very own, state of the art, E-handbooks. These are used to keep track of information throughout your stay here and allow access to different parts of the campus."

When it's booting up, I see only the head of MonoProducer on it. After booting, the device has multiple apps. "Now that you have turned on the device, please check out our first app on the top left," MonoProducer guides the rest of the students and myself. It's label says student information and the little picture displays a picture of my face. "Now, this page has all your student information in it! Meaning, you can't switch them out between you all." They grin.

MonoProducer then shows off the next app over which holds other students' information. He explains, "Now, some of you may be finding out that parts are missing. This is because… I wanted to make the game more fun and interesting!"

"We all are part of class 41-A, right?" asks Sienna. "Therefore, we might find out the others' missing talents."

MonoProducer grins and makes a thumbs-up gesture. "Right you are! Now, to the left of that app is probably the most important information for you all!" It's labeled rules. "In this one, I will be posting new rules to the game that you must abide by."

"And what if we don't?" I finally speak up defiantly, I guess I feel the need to also be one of those brave and daring heroes too.

MonoProducer laughs, "Guess you'll have to find out, dear student! Now, let me explain the current rules:

**Rule #1:** Students are to only reside on campus unless otherwise directly stated by the Headmaster in their true form.

**Rule #2:** "Nighttime" is from 11pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night.

**Rule #3:** Students may only sleep in the dormitory.

**Rule #4: **Violence against Mono-Producer and surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.

**Rule #5:** Anyone who kills a fellow student will become "the blackened" and can "graduate," unless they are discovered in the "Class Trial."

**Rule #6: **Participation is mandatory in the Class Trial.

**Rule #7: **If the blackened is caught, they will be executed.

**Rule #8: **Attempting to break locks is prohibited.

**Rule #10:** Additional school regulations may be added in the future"

I nod in understanding, pausing at rule 5. I honestly can't believe this is happening. I know I should've just gone to an in-state college, but really? Is the desire to leave tempting enough to cause someone to murder? Or how Lila put it, "Perform mutilations."

"Does anybody have any questions?" MonoProducer asks with a glint in his eyes.

Sienna looks up and clears her throat. "Um, yes. What about rule 9?" she tries to clarify in a dignified manner, yet her false politeness shines through.

MonoProducer cackles. "That's for you all to find out! I'll tell you now, it's pretty exciting!" They roar again with more laughter, making fun of our cluelessness. Sienna now wears a pouting face. "Now then any other questions about the rules?"

"UH, I DO!" Scarlette proudly yells. "That's pretty unfair if we don't know about rule 9, dontcha' think?" She smirks at the end of her sentence.

MonoProducer smirks back, "nope." Scarlette's anger could kill someone at that point.

"How dare you? DEMANDING WE KILL EACH OTHER! Not even giving us all the rules!" she screams wildly before running in for an attack.

Quickly, I hear a scream from Antony. "NO! Emma, grab her before-" I grab her arm restraining her from attacking. She starts trying to hit me, landing a solid punch to my gut and face. I've never been a good brawler before, why would I be a good one now? I'm knocked to the ground, hard. I hear shuffling. Antony with some others must be trying to fight her now, arguing about how we don't know what will happen if we break the rules, how she could've just now broken one by attacking MonoProducer. The scuffling stops. A girl is leaning over me. It's Claire. She's reaching out her hand to help me up, and I grasp it, but I quickly let go. My face heats up, and this time, I push myself up. She must've noticed my embarrassment.

MonoProducer clears their throat, drawing attention back to themself. "I would suggest not breaking the preexisting rules for now, Scarlette. Good thing you have these friends with you to stop you from getting yourself killed." They smile. "Now, let's continue. I haven't shown you **all** the cool features yet!"

We finish going over the rest of the apps which included a visual recording app, an audio recording app (which can't be used at the same time), notes app, map app, and another app that can be used to download MonoProducer themed games. It was tiresome, considering nobody actually wanted to sit through it. After the "orientation," we walk to the dorms and plan to meet up the next day in the cafeteria.

Inside my dorm, my stuff has already been unpacked. My clothes lay inside a standard dresser, and my bed is already made. Otherwise, I didn't bring much for my own dorm. On a desk lies my laptop which is on, displaying some blog about a conspiracy theory. I don't remember looking at this webpage, so I sat down to look at it some more, but I was stopped.

"Upuppupupupu," giggles an entity behind me. I slowly turn around. It was MonoProducer. "Sorry, I forgot to get rid of that before you came back! Ahahahaha!" They snatched my laptop before running out of my room. I feel a ting of fury start to settle, but I decide to not act on it, rather, who knows what the repercussions of breaking the rules here are. Besides, how did it get here? I look around to find a secret entrance, but instead I notice the surveillance cameras. Weird. I shrug it off, shower, and I make sure to change inside the bathroom, away from the eyes of whoever is watching the surveillance cameras. Tomorrow, maybe things will make more sense.

_**-=+=-End of "Prologue: Welcome to Hope's Peak University-=+=-**_

Survivors left: 16/16

-Emma Jane - Super College Level Stage Manager

-Claire Williams - Super College Level Understudy

-Joshua Hendrix - Super College Level Set Designer

-Scarlette Walker - ?

-Antony Price - Super College Level Director

-Joseph Coleman - ?

-Monroe Coleman - ?

-Sienna Stewert - Super College Level Actress

-Benjamin Davis - Super College Level Actor

-Mateo Asher - Super College Level Prop Master

-Wilson Wilson - Super College Level Ensemble Member

-Lila Quinn - Super College Level Playwright

-Poppy Langley - Super College Level Board Operator

-Henry Theodore - Super College Level Light Designer

-Darcy Griffin - Super College Level Sound Designer

-Robert Jackson - Super College Level Choreographer

Victims: (0/16)

_**Author's Note: And thus ends the prologue of our story! We do not own DanganRonpa. Chapter 1 will commence shortly...**_


End file.
